MySims Fighting
MySims Fighting is another installment of the MySims Series. It is to be released on Wii U, 3DS, PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, and PC Plot After Years of failed plans to take over the city, Morcucorp have come to a conclusion that the only way to gain control of the city, to lead the city into a state of Anarchy with violence. Meanwhile in another town You heard about a wonderful place and you plan to move there, once you move there you see that the City is in a state of Anarky because of Morcucorp. While walking around the town you notice that 2 Morcucorp Employees (Esma & Brandi) are bothering 2 kids (Connor & Chase) for crossing into Morcucorp Territory. Once you defeat the 2 MorcuCorp employees, Connor & Chase will teach you the basics of fighting (Stance, Punches, Kicks, Throws, and Special Move) once You realize that the City is a disaster, You decide that you should save the City from Morcucorp, recruit fighters, and defeat Morcucorp aswell as Morcubus, In the MorcuBrawl Fighting Tournament Characters, Modes, And Places/Stages Fighters *'You' *'Connor' *'Chase' *'Rosalyn' *'Poppy' *'Buddy' *'Violet' *'Dogwood' *'Patrick' *'Chef Gino Delicioso' *'DJ Candy' *'Vincent Skullfinder' *'Vic Vector' *'Roxie Road' *'Travis' *'Nicole Vogue' *'Elmira Clamp' *'Ray' *'Clara Belle' *'Taylor' *'Maria' *'Evelyn Gray' *'Roger' *'Shirley' *'Dolly Dearheart' *'Sensei Aran (Master Aran)' *'Chef Hisao Watanabe' *'Jimmy Watanabe' *'Sachiko Watanabe' *'Lyndsay' *'Wolfah' *'Magellan' *'Bobaboo' *'Paul Wisniewski (Yeti) *'Matt''' *'Jenny' *'Captain Ginny' *'Madame Zoe' *'Trevor Verily' *'Dr. F' *'Alexa Lexington' *'Professor Nova' *'Liberty' *'Pinky ' *'Makoto' *'T.O.B.O.R' *'Grandma Ruthie' *'Edwin' *'Sasha' *'Zombie Carl' *'Star' *'Kage' *'Hopper' *'Zack' *'Sapphire' *'Samurai Bob' *'Summer' *'Renee ' *'Beebee' *'Spencer' *'Chaz Mcfreely' Morcucorp *'Morcubus' *'Esma' *'Brandi' *'Yuki' (Joins you) *'Morcubot' (Joins You first thing it see's you) *'Derek' (Joins you) *'Preston Winthrop Esquire' (Joins you) *'Goth Boy'(Joins you) *'Raven Wright' (Joins you) *'Mel the Mummy' (joins you) *'Demon Connor' (Unlockable Mutation of Connor) DLC (Downloadable Content) *'Andrew' *'Chancellor Ikara' *'Daryl Handsly' *'Jeremy Snoars' *'Gertrude Spackle' *'Proto - Makoto' *'King Roland' *'Princess Butter' *'MC Emi' *'Angel Chase' Modes *Story Mode (Save the city, recruit fighters, and take down Morcucorp) *Arena Mode (Enter the Marshall sponsered fighting tournament as any character you've unlocked) *Vs. Mode (just play against any sim for fun) *Multiplayer Mode (play with 2 players in a solo fight, or go up to 3 or 4 players in a tag fight) *Practice Mode (keep get knocked out by opponents? practice makes perfect!) *Shop (Customize and buy clothes for your favorite sims) *Options (change stuff and buy DLC ''Content) *Fighting Ball (DLC 'Only) Places *The City *Green Meadows *Sakura Bridge *Mineral Cave *The Arcade *Sunset Beach *Morcu-Academy *Amazon Jungle *Frozen Island *Sim-Fu Dojo *Spooky Cemetery *Cresent Moon Village *Morcucorp *Castle of Nightmare's *The End *The Arena (Unlockable) Stages *1234 Morcu-Way *Green Meadows *Silver Meadows *Sakura Bridge *Mineral Cave *Morcu-Academy *Sim-Fu Dojo *Amazon Jungle *Frozen Island *Spooky Cemetery *The Golden Lady *Dr. F's Lab *Cresent Moon Altar *Morcucorp *Castle of Nightmare's *The End *Training Arena *Arena (Unlockable) * 1234 (Your Name) Way (Unlockable) '''DLC *Marble Palace *Royal Castle *Playhouse *Flower Garden *Chase's House Trivia Category:Games